habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Drops
Drops offer players the chance to receive special items when completing tasks. A player starts to receive normal (egg, hatching potion, and food) drops when they reach level three, but they can receive quest drops (items needed for a Collection Quest) at any level. When a player receives a drop, they will be alerted via a notification, which appears near the top right corner of the website or at the bottom of the Android and iOS mobile apps. Notifications for quest item drops will appear on the website but not in the app. Players can find dropped items under Inventory > Items from the mobile apps' menu and the website's Toolbar (direct link). Types of Drops There are only three types of normal drops: *Eggs *Hatching Potions *Food Eggs, Hatching Potions, and Food can also be purchased in the Market with gems. (Saddles - used to instantly raise Pets into Mounts - are not available as drops but can be purchased in the Market with gems or received as a daily check-in prize.) Drops in Collection Quests When participating in a collection quest, each time a player completes a positive Habit, To-Do, or Daily, they have a random chance of earning special drops that contribute towards completing the quest. Unlike normal drops, quest drops: * cannot be bought or sold * do not produce pets or mounts * do not appear in the player's inventory * can be received by players who are below level 3 * are not restricted by the drop-cap (see below) The chance of receiving a quest drop is the same as the chance of receiving a normal drop. However when you complete a task, the chance for each type of drop is assessed separately so it is possible to receive both at once. Receiving normal drops will not reduce your chances of getting quest drops and vice versa. On the website, players receive a notification when a quest drop is earned. On their party's screen, each player can see: * the name and total number of item(s) to collect * the number of items all party members have found so far, represented by a progress bar * how many items the player has found so far today (items found so far today by other party members cannot be seen). The app does not show quest drop notifications. After a player's Cron has run, if they were not Resting in the Inn, the quest drops they found on the previous day will be added to the total number collected by the party. The number found will be displayed in a message in the party's chat area. See the Quests page for more details. Uses Normal drops serve as the main method for accumulating in-game pets and mounts. Unwanted drops can be sold to Alexander the Merchant in exchange for one to five gold, depending on the item. A handful of eggs or potions can be sold to finance an urgently needed health potion. Drops are not lost if a player dies or uses the Orb of Rebirth, so they can be used to replenish gold after death or rebirth. Drops can also be bought from Alexander the Merchant for one to five gems. Drop-Cap There is a maximum number of normal drops each player can receive per day. This limit is called the drop-cap. To view drop-cap and the number of drops that have been received so far that day, the player can visit the Data Display Tool. The default drop-cap is 5 but is increased by various factors: * Every 25 points of Perception a player has (rounded down) increases the drop-cap by 1. For example, a player with 100 PER would have a drop-cap of 9. * Every contributor tier a player has increases the drop-cap by 1. * Subscribing doubles the drop-cap, meaning that the default drop-cap for subscribers is 10. For example, a subscriber with 100 PER and no contributor tiers would have a drop-cap of 18. The drop-cap does not apply to quest drops. There is no limit to the number of quest drops you can receive each day (although their chance of dropping is limited as described in the Frequency section below). Drop Type Probability The different types of normal drops have different probabilities, governed by a random number generator (RNG). The numbers below are the chances of any one drop giving a certain item. Due to the random nature of drops, individual players may receive some items more or less frequently than these numbers may suggest. * 40% chance that a drop will give a random food item. * 30% chance of a random egg. * 30% chance of a hatching potion, governed by the following probabilities: ** 13.33% chance each of a Base, Desert, or White potion. ** 10% chance each of a Red, Shade, or Skeleton potion. ** 7.77% chance each of a Cotton Candy Blue, Cotton Candy Pink, or Zombie potion. ** 6.67% chance of a Golden potion. (Very rare!) See this code for exact details. Frequency Players have a random chance of receiving a normal drop or quest drop or both whenever they check off Dailies, To-Dos or positive Habits. They will receive, at most, one normal drop and/or one quest drop per completed task. Normal drops will stop after the daily drop-cap is reached and will start again after the player's next Cron. Quest drops will not be given if the player is not on a Collection Quest. The base chance of receiving a drop is calculated according to the value (color) of the task: *bluest tasks start at 2% (but cap at 27%) *yellow tasks are about 16% *reddest tasks cap at 27% That base chance is then modified by a series of percentage multipliers to create the drop chance bonus subtotal. (In other words, take the base number, then multiply it by 1 + 0.xx, where xx is the percentage being considered. For example, a -90% multiplier would have 1 - 0.90 = 0.10. A 50% multiplier would have 1 + 0.50 = 1.50. A 100% multiplier would double the chance). These probabilities are as follows: * Task difficulty: -90% for Trivial, +50% for Medium, +100% for Hard * Streak bonus on Dailies: +1% for every completed day * Perception: +1% per point * Contributor tiers, if any: +2.5% per tier * Rebirth achievements, if any: +5% per achievement * Streak achievements, if any: +0.5% per achievement * Critical hit, if one comes up: multiplier same as that for experience and gold * Checklist items complete, if any: +50% per checklist item The drop chance bonus subtotal is then fed into a diminishing return function so that very large subtotals don't have a very large effect on drop chance. Examples 1) A reborn (+5%) player with two contributor tiers (+5%) and ten streak achievements (+5%) would have a drop chance subtotal of 18.5% when clicking on a yellow task (+16%). The total bonuses are multiplied (1.05 * 1.05 * 1.05) to the base task of 16%, which results in 18.5%. 2) The same player completing a Hard (+100%), dark red (+27%) task with two checklist items (+100%) would have a subtotal of 125%. The total bonuses are multiplied (1.05 * 1.05 * 1.05 * 2 * 2) to the base task of 27%, which results in 125%. 3) A different player completing a Hard (+100%), dark red (+27%) task with two checklist items (+100%) would have a subtotal of 108%. The total bonuses are multiplied (2 * 2) to the base task of 27%, which results in 108%. Base Chance The base chance decreases as the task value increases until the task value reaches 21.27, after which the base chance begins increasing again. The exact base chance can be determined by the following formula: Base Drop Chance = MIN(0.27, ABS(Task Value - 21.27) / 150 + .02) "ABS" is the absolute value function: it converts all numbers to positive numbers (i.e., -25 and 25 both become 25). "MIN" is the minimum function: it returns the smaller of the two values. In other words, the base drop chance is capped at 27%. As a result, all task values equal to or greater than 58.77 or equal to or less than -16.23 produce a base drop chance of 27%. Diminishing Returns The drop chance bonus is subject to diminishing returns. This means that initial bonuses will have a high impact, whereas additional bonuses will slowly approach no increase of the total bonus. Any bonus increasing the unmodified drop chance above 75% is reduced. 75% is the drop chance cap, and the increase in drop chance yielded by any particular bonus slows down as it approaches half the cap. The actual drop chance can be determined by the following formula: Actual Drop Chance = Max * (Bonus / (Bonus + Halfway)) "Bonus" is the combined effect of all of the modifiers—the % drop chance before diminishing returns. For drops, "Max" is 75%, and "Halfway" is 37.5%. To illustrate this, suppose the player stacks up modifiers such that they have a 250% chance to score a drop upon completing a task. So Max is 0.75, Bonus is 2.5, and Halfway is 0.375. Plugging that into the formula comes out to... 0.75 * (2.5 / ( 2.5 + ( 0.75 / 2 ))) ...or 65%, about a 2 in 3 chance. Thus, it does not take much effort to reach 37.5%, a bit better than a 1 in 3 chance, but additional factors have weaker effects beyond that. Drop chances do get better and better as PER is increased, for instance, but past 37.5%, it's no longer exactly +1% per point. de:Beute fr:Butins ru:Трофеи zh:掉落 ja:落とし物 Category:Pets and Mounts Category:Unlockable Features Category:Mechanics Category:Incentives Category:Collection Quests Category:References Source Code Category:Quests Category:Newbies Category:ToBeReviewed